The Songs
by GoldenThroat
Summary: Sharpay Evans is the number one homicide detective money can buy. She soon grows a bond to the victim and starts to feel she is leading her in the case. But how is that possible she's dead. Better summary inside it was to long to write.
1. Chapter 1

**The songs **

_A High School Musical fanfiction_

_by_

**xdorxymiley**

**Time period:** Set after HSM in New York, New York.

**Setting:** New York, New York

**Warning:** There is significant Troy/Gabriella and Sharpay/Other, but don't worry, this will be TroyPay.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction is based upon the Disney movie _High School Musical_. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Disney Corporation [Copyright©2006,2007,2008].

**Summery: **Sharpay Evans is the number one homicide detective money can buy. Her newest case was set for a 11 year old murder. Some how feeling attached to case she feels the need to find the killer and bring peace to the family. She soon grows a bond to the victim and starts to feel she is leading her in the case. But how is that possible she's dead. Whats even more puzzleing is to find out that Troy Bolton is the father of the girl. She's put to the test as she battles her feelings for her lost love and the spirit of 11 year old Lilly.

**Chapter 1: Save me **

Save; To rescue from harm, danger, or loss. 

I could feel the cold earth underneath me. The way his breath felt against my skin, i felt so alone. I tried to push him off me but he kept coming at me, telling me to stop or else.

_Or else_.. What was that or else. The kicking and punching was no use, all it did was make him more into me. I watched as he twireld a peice of my blonde hair and how he said i was beautiful. I felt the complete opposite.

A fish out of water, trying to jump back into the blue ocean or in my case my pants. The thrusting and sweating made me want throw up. I could barely hear the faint sound of his heart as it picked up speed.

I screamed as he went at me again, harder and my pulse raced and i felt bloated. Like a piece of meat lying on the cutting board ready for the pan.

This went on for about another ten minutes then he stopped. I took this time to catch my breath. My legs were spread out and my wrist still had his finger marks from were he had been holding me down.

I didn't move one bit all i could do was close my eyes and imagine myself back at home on my laptop checking my myspace page and texting on my blackberry.

My eyes flew open as i heard a zipper go up. My eyes met his brown ones as he smiled. He bent down and rapped an old smelly red blanket around me tightly. He then wrapped his arms around me in an loving embrace.

I wanted to scream and kick him off me and run away. He disgusted me and the way his cheap cologne smelled and that horrible light in his eyes. He grinned and kissed my neck. His lips were so slimy and cold as he kissed me. His lips traced my neck up to my chin the my lips.

I closed my eyes and drifted away, to a place were i was free from this.

He pulled away and whispered to me that he loved me.

I began to shake as he moved on top of me again and started to take the blanket of me. He told me take my bra off and i did. I saw how disappointed he looked.

"Were are your boobs?"

I was speechless, what i was supposed to say, i was only eleven.

He shook his head and began to nibble. I screamed it hurt and i cried and began to move again. He grabbed me by the throat and pulled me close to his mouth,

"Tell me you love me"

I watched as he took the razor from his pocket. He began to twirl my hair with it.

This is what his or else was.

* * *

The hot beverage felt soothing as it traveled down her throat, pure bliss.

Sharpay loved mornings. Something about the smell of hot coffe and warm bagels made her feel at home again in Albuquerque. She sat down the hot cup and began to go threw old case files. She cringed as a photo of a 5 year old boy smothered in blood fell out of a file and onto the floor.

She bent down and picked it up. Staring at the file she started to remember the case. The hurt in those parents eyes were indescribable. Then the look as they saw the killer of there son for the first time. He would of been 10 today.

That was why she loved her job. Bringing people to justice made her heart soar. She felt great something no one could describe. That was why she woke up in the morning knowing she was going to make someone's life crumble and fall apart but then back together as they have a closing.

That's what her job was about, closings.

"Evans we got a new case" Said Mark as he plopped the case file down on her desk.

"You have got to read it, its something alright"

"O how i love a good murder in the morning" Said Sharpay sarcastically as she opened the file. She froze as she touched the brown folder.

"Did you hear that?" Said Sharpay as she looked at mark with confusion in here eyes.

"Hear what?"

She shook her head and touched the folder.

It felt to cold against her hands. That sound was so weird, it was a very faint sound of a girl. Like a scream. She shook her head and opened it up. She gasped as she coverd her mouth. There was a photo of 2 bags. She turned towards Mark.

"I-is she in there?"

"Well parts of her"

She shook her head. And flipped through files and plastic bags. One contained a piece of blond hair and another a silver bracelet. She traced her fingers around the baggy and could feel each individualize silver charm. She smiled as she remembered when she had a charm bracelet. Of course her's pure gold.

"So how are the parent's holding up?" Said Sharpay as she flipped through the pages.

"Not so good the mom went through shock and the father is trying to find a way to tell the 2 other girls they have."

"So shall we go ask some questions?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

As Sharpay and Mark made there way to the victims parents she froze.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Mark as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

She couldn't believe it, it- it was Troy and Gabriella. Her mouth was wide open as she watched Troy try to calm the Latino down as he to had tears in his eyes. She always hated Gabriella ever since the day she walked into East High. But that was the past she had grown up and now see's the world in a totally different perspective. She was invited to there wedding 5 years ago but couldn't make it since she was going through the grief of loosing someone close to her.

They kindly understood and since then they never talked.

She shook her head and began to walk again as if nothing ever happened.

Mark and Sharpay took there sets in front of the broken husband and wife.

"Sharpay?" Said Gabriella as she sniffed and looked at her. She couldn't believe it. Sharpay smiled politely at her and took a deep breath. Then Troy looked up with hurt in his eyes and pain. He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. There really wasn't much to say.

"Alright lets get to business." Said Sharpay as she pulled out the file from marks hands and opened it up and began to read some notes.

"So Lillian Gabrielle Bolton, 11 years old." She took the tiny photo and looked at it. Shocked at how much she resembled Sharpay.

"That's our baby girl" Said Troy as he tighten his grip around Gabriella.

"Listen, I know how hard this must be on you guys but i'm here to do my job so lets put our past behind us and get this case done with."

"You would like to know who the killer of your child is Mr. Bolton.."

"Of course Sharp-" He was cut off.

"Detective Evans"

"Right, Detective Evans" His voice trailed off as he looked at the photo of his daughter.

"So recap were Lilly said she was going that afternoon" Cut in Mark.

"Well she said she was going to go out for a walk, see Lilly loved nature and she would always go out for a walk before dinner. She always had her blackberry with her in case of an" He stopped talking and shoked on the last word.

"Emergency" At that point he broke and a batch of new tears fell from his crystal blue eyes. Sharpay reached over and grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Troy.

"Well to us it seems it has been an kidnapp leading to death."

Troy shook his head and sniffed,

"No no no, lilly knows better it had to be someone she already knew."

"A neighbor perhaps?" Cut in Mark again as he looked at Troy.

"Were going to have to get a list of neighbors that Lilly knew and most likely trusted."

Gabriella nodded and sniffed.

"I can make one tonight and Troy can send them over to you right?" Said Gabriella as she looked over at Troy. He nodded and looked at Sharpay.

"Well looks like thats all for today, take care guys" And with that Sharpay stood up and Mark followed.

"Uh Shar- i mean Detective Evans, thank you, im glad we have you as our detective" Said Gabriella as she looked at Troy then Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled and patted Gabriella's arm.

"Im just doing my job."

"It means alot to us Detective Evans" Said Troy as he locked eyes with her.

Then something magical happened. A feeling that she hadn't had in years. She felt warm and fuzzy and something took over her body that made her feel human.

She smiled and walked off with Mark at her side.

She then knew exactly what she felt, love.

* * *

**This is the longest story i have ever written and i love it :D Its pretty heavy but i like the plot i'm taking the story in. Its a mix between the show Castle and the book/movie The Lovely Bones. So how is.. good bad should i continue or not? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**The songs**

_A High School Musical fanfiction_

_by_

**xdorxymiley**

**Time period:** Set after HSM in New York, New York.

**Setting:** New York, New York

**Warning:** There is significant Troy/Gabriella and Sharpay/Other, but don't worry, this will be TroyPay.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.

This fanfiction is based upon the Disney movie _High School Musical_. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Disney Corporation [Copyright©2006,2007,2008].

**Summery: **Sharpay Evans is the number one homicide detective money can buy. Her newest case was set for a 11 year old murder. Some how feeling attached to case she feels the need to find the killer and bring peace to the family. She soon grows a bond to the victim and starts to feel she is leading her in the case. But how is that possible she's dead. Whats even more puzzleing is to find out that Troy Bolton is the father of the girl. She's put to the test as she battles her feelings for her lost love and the spirit of 11 year old Lilly.

**Chapter 2: Unexpected **

Unexpected; Coming without warning; unforeseen.

At that moment I wanted nothing more but to run to my mothers arms and tell her I'm alright. I want to run to my father and tell him that his little girl is going to be ok. Just to touch my sisters curly brown hair and play dress up with her, even if I don't enjoy it. Or even let her barrow my cloths and do her make-up.

Just to be able to touch the earth and breathe in the air I take for granted. Those little things mean the world to me now.

You really don't know what you've got till its gone.

I'm going to tell you what _really_ happened to me that night. My name is Lillian Gabrielle Bolton, and this is _my_ story.

_As I walked home from school i couldn't help but take a look around the giant oak tree that my neighbor had in his front yard. It was a magical tree, about 257 years old. Probably the oldest in New York and the most beautiful. _

_As I walked towards it, I never noticed watching me from his bedroom window. _

What a mistake.

_I remember how cold that day had been, but something about being next to the tree gave its surroundings a nice warmth. Almost as if someone came and wrapped an invisible blanket around me.  
_

_I closed my eyes and in haled the smell of dirt and grass. _

My favorite.

_The funny thing is i could of sworn, from the corner of my eye I could see a small smirk play on 's face as he continued to watch me. I blew it off and continued my ways._

_  
I woke up to find myself in a cramped living room filled with antique dolls and trinkets. I blinked a few times before i realized this was not my home. _

_I was about to scream till i realized it was walking towards me with 2 cups of what looked like tea. _

_"Its ok, its me I saw you have fallen asleep outside my tree so I brought you inside, you would of froze to death" _

_I blinked and looked at the time on my phone, 6:34 _

_"O shit, I have to go my parents are going to flipp" I said as i began to get up. _

_"There's no need i already called your parents and told then you were here" _

_I relaxed a bit and sat back down. put the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat across from me. _

_"It seems you've taken a liking to my tree outside" Followed by a evil smirk._

_I nodded and looked around. It was weird being here, with all the dolls staring at you and the old smelly furniture. I just nodded and smiled when he would ask me questions. _

_I watched as he got up and sat next to me. I looked at him and then something happened. He put his hand on my knee and looked at me with a grin played on his face. _

_ is 33 with no kids or girlfriend. He always kept to himself and no one ever bothered to talk to him. They all thought he was weird. _

Wonder why..

_He was a small man, maybe 5'4 at the least. He had a oval shaped face with old fashioned, 70's glasses. He actually wasn't that bad looking for his age. He had dimples on each side of his face. He had dark, dark brown eyes. He always wore out dated cloths and it bothered me. I mean doesn't he know we live in New York fashion capitol of the world?? He made trinkets for a living. _

Creepy right? __

He then started to touch my face.

"You are so beautiful Lilly"

I was totally freaked out. What was this guys problem, at that moment all i could do is try to leave. As i began to get up, he stopped me and grabbed my wrist violently.  
"You are not leaving"

My heart started to race and i could feel the sweat on my forehead and my palms. Then he kissed me and i was shocked. I tried my hardest to pull away but he never gave in.  
We finally released.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

He ignored me and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. For someone who is about the same size as me he was very strong. I started to kick and kick and scream but all he did was ignore me and walk down to his basement. As we arrived i could just smell this horrid smell. Not something you smell everyday. The atmosphere was mucky and dark.

As i looked around there were only a few chairs and what looked like a pile of cloths. He threw me down on the cold floor and began to rustle around a big pillow case full of miscellaneous items.

He grinned when he found what he wanted. He came over to me and hit me hard with a shovel in the corner of the room.  
From then on everything turned black and i fell into a sudden state of unconsciousness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Sharpay had her head resting on her palm and she had on her favorite pair of black Versace reading glasses. She was so confused, nothing made sense in this case. The bags containing Lilly's body parts only had some. So that meant she was still scattered around. The word scattered gave Sharpay goosebumps, how could someone do that to an innocent 11 year old. 

She shook her head sadly and began to go through the file again reading every single detail. It was 3:45 in the morning and Sharpay hasn't even moved one inch from her office. She just needed to get this case figured out. She wasn't sure if it was because of her _history_ with the parents, or more. One thing was for sure she never gave special attention to any cases. So this one was no different.

She sighed and had a very well earned yawn. She put the papers back in the manila folder and threw her empty coffee cup in the trash can next to her desk. Just before she turned off her computer she heard something from the front of the room. She wasn't scared, so she got up took a deep breath and stood her place.

"This is detective Evans come out!"

And thats exactly what he did. There stood a tierd but miraculously sexy looking Troy Bolton with a piece of paper in his hands. Sharpay calmed down a bit and relaxed her position.

"Troy what are you doing here its, 3:47?"

"I really need to give this to you." Said Troy as he walked closer to Sharpay.

"First off how did you get in here?"

"Security let me in, apparently they heard about Lilly"

Sharpay nodded and motion Troy to sit. He looked at her then the chair and decided to sit. It was still weird he didn't expect Sharpay one of the most girly girls of all of East High to go to New York and actually become a detective.

He had to ask that was only way he could understand this.

"So, what made you become a detective you out of all girls what happened to Broadway?"

It was obvious Sharpay had become uncomfortable. She crossed her legs and looked down. She then up,

"Well if you must know, my uh my daughter s-she died" And with that Sharpay was in tears. She hated herself for showing Troy the weaker side of her, shes a cop for gods sake.

"Wow, Sharpay i-i didn't know I'm so sorry." 

"You out of all people shouldn't be sorry" Said Sharpay as she smiled and took out a photo of her 3 year old daughter. She had brown eyes and gorgeous black hair. She was wearing a cute pink dress that had cupcakes on the front and a pink sun hat.

Troy smiled as he looked at the photo, but then frowned when he looked at the 3 year olds face, she looked exactly like Gabriella. He was so shocked that his mouth hung open as he looked at the photo over again, and again.

He shook his head and handed the photo back to Sharpay.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and blinked and chuckled.

"Its just well, she looks a lot like, never mind its stupid."

"No, tell me"

"Its just that, she looks a lot like Gabriella."

Sharpay wasn't sure if she should be insulted or shocked. She took the photo out and studied the face.

She then took out the photo of Lilly that was in the folder on her desk. She took the two and looked back and forth. It was so weird it was like, Lilly was her daughter. With her blue eyes and blonde hair, she even had Sharpay's smile and nose.

Then Maisey's picture, she had the biggest brown eyes and dark brown hair just like, Gabriella. Sharpay started to chuckle at the thought and placed the two photos on her desk.

"Its like Lilly is my daughter and Maisey is" 

She was cut off by Troy as he finished her sentence.

"Gabriella's."

"This may sound crazy but it may be true." 

Sharpay at this point had no idea what to say. How, how could he walk in here and tell her that crazy assumption. She knew for a fact that Maisey is her daughter.

Or did she...

**Bam! A little cliff hanger yeah? So how did you like it please review! Also if you want to know how Sharpay's glasses looked like you can go on my profile and there is a link to the photo. Review if you want to know what happened to Maisey, Sharpay's "Daughter" ;D hahaha Makes ya think doesn't it.**


End file.
